In this type of hybrid vehicle, in some cases, vibration is transmitted to a drive shaft in response to a torque pulsation component generated on a crankshaft on the basis of a combustion cycle of the internal combustion engine. Thus, for example, in a patent document 1, there is suggested a technology in which the vibration on the drive shaft is suppressed by outputting torque for canceling the torque pulsation component from the electric motor.
On the other hand, in a patent document 2, there is suggested a technology in which the vibration generated in deactivation of one portion of cylinders in a variable displacement engine or variable cylinder engine is suppressed by controlling the torque outputted from the electric motor.